


“husbands”

by sadlybunny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlybunny/pseuds/sadlybunny
Summary: He thinks it’s quite funny, really, the way Dan just spews bullshit to rile people up just because he can’t give anyone the satisfaction of being the one to get him to say it. That yes, he and Phil are together, and no, they’re not getting married right now...
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	“husbands”

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet. i was having a hard time yesterday but dans smile made me smile. i hope this can make you smile as well...

Dan is laying on the sofa with his head in Phil’s lap when he hears the faint buzzing of what he can only assume to be one of their phones. He sighs tiredly, deciding that whoever is calling can talk to Phil. He’s enjoying the feeling of Phil’s fingers brushing through his curls and tugging lightly at the ends, and the way it makes the base of his neck tingle and his shoulders release some long-held tension. 

He can just barely make out the words Phil is exchanging with the other person. That’s all they are, words. He’s barely forming sentences, really. Dan twists around in his lap to examine his expressions. 

His brow furrows a tiny bit while he listens, but he doesn’t look overly tense or annoyed at whoever is calling. It’s probably a family member, Dan concludes, because he wouldn’t be entertaining whoever it is for so long while they’re having some silent time. 

Dan’s hypothesis is confirmed when Phil laughs softly, then mutters a “Love you, too” before ending the call and setting his phone back down on the sofa. 

“That was Martyn.” 

Dan hums, eyes already closed again as Phil’s hand continues its strokes through his long curls. 

“We’re trending on twitter.” 

Dan scrunches his eyes, then opens them to gaze up at Phil. He’s craned his neck slightly to align his eyes with Dan’s, the piercing blue almost too much for Dan’s tired eyes. 

He blows out a breath. “How bad is it?” 

Phil giggles, scratching his nails over Dan’s scalp. “They’re saying we got married.”

“Oh?” Dan almost laughs. They had probably just over-interpreted something he said, as always. 

“Well, it didn’t help that you called me your husband.”

Dan’s brow furrows. He sits up suddenly, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“Oh.” He covers his eyes with his hands. “I did say that, didn’t I?” 

Phil exhales a laugh, then pulls Dan back onto him. He makes sure he’s facing him so they can talk, Dan’s thighs opening so he can be seated all the way on Phil’s lap.

“If you didn’t need to be such a mysterious rock star type all of the time then _maybe_ …” Phil bops Dan’s nose with his knuckle. “We wouldn’t have this problem.” 

His voice goes a bit northern at the end, the way it always does when he’s chastising Dan. He thinks it’s quite funny, really, the way Dan just spews bullshit to rile people up just because he can’t give anyone the satisfaction of being the one to get him to say it. That yes, he and Phil are together, and no, they’re not getting married right now but they are in the middle of a move to a gorgeous home in which neither of them will be leaving anytime soon. And that’s enough for both of them, at least right now.

Dan’s nose twitches. “You can have that responsibility now. I’ve run out of clever ways to tell people to respectfully fuck off.”

“Will do.”

Phil pulls him into a sweet kiss. He can feel Dan relax against him, his weight coming down onto Phil’s thighs like some magical weighted blanket that he is also crazily in love with.

“So does this mean it’s our wedding night?” Phil’s eyebrows raise and he squeezes Dan’s bum as he asks.

“Ugh.” He flops down across the sofa, feet still in Phil’s lap. “Then you’re carrying me across the threshold, mate, because I am knackered.”

Phil grabs Dan’s socked feet and squeezes. “I can do that.”

Dan rolls his eyes.

“Then you’re doing all the work, too.”

Phil gasps. “It’s like we’re really married!” His tongue pokes out from between his teeth. 

Dan giggles as Phil lifts him from the sofa with quite a bit of a struggle. He attempts to ignore the loud chant of _husband sex, husband sex, husband sex_ that Phil is currently yelling as they slowly but surely make their way to the bedroom. 

…Although, he can’t deny that he likes the way the word rolls off of Phil’s tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@sadlybunny](https://www.sadlybunny.tumblr.com) as i would really like some phandom friends to chat with  
> -bunny x


End file.
